Happy birthday Jack and Erica
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: All of Jack and Erica's birthdays. Starting with their first one and ending with their eighteenth
1. 1st birthday

**May 4, 2005 **

**8:34pm**

"I can't believe our babies are going to be a year old in just two days." Monica smiled. She and Chandler were cuddled up together on the couch.

"Either can I and I can't believe you got pregnant right after they were born." He smiled.

She rubbed her stomach. "Any day now." She raised her head and kissed him.

He held her face and kissed her some more. The kiss was deepening and getting intense when Monica suddenly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My water broke." She said, shocked.

He smiled. "I'll call Rachel."

"Ow Rachel wasn't lying when she said this hurts." Monica said as she clutched the side of the couch.

He kissed her forehead. "Just breathe" He ran to get his phone.

**May 5,2005 **

**2:30am**

Monica was holding their new born daughter Olivia in her arms. "I'm so glad you weren't born on the twin's birthday." She didn't want to miss it or have all her children sharing one. She was also happy that the baby was born a week early. She was already tired of being pregnant and tired of Chandler being so cautious of everything she did all the time.

Chandler smiled at the newest addition to their family. "She's so beautiful." He picked her up from Monica's arms and rocked the small baby back and forth slowly.

Monica nodded, not taking her eyes off her new daughter. "Who knew we would have three children in a year."

Chandler laughed. "I wouldn't trade it though."

"Me either." Monica yawned. She was tired and ready to see her babies that were sleeping peacefully back at home.

He rocked Olivia for a little while. He noticed his wife and the baby in his arms were sound asleep. He kissed Olivia and put her down then he softly kissed Monica. He was careful not to wake either one of them. He took a picture of Olivia with his phone and texted it to their parents and each of their friends.

Then he grabbed his blanket and went to sleep.

**May 6,2005 3:25 pm**

Monica cried as she watched Jack and Erica blow out their candles. Only the gang was over since Monica just had a baby two days ago. So they had cake, presents, and food that Chandler cooked out on the grill.

Chandler held Olivia and used his free arm to wrap his arm around Monica. "You ok?" He kissed the side of her head. Her hair smelled like strawberries which he loved.

She nodded and wiped her tears away. "I guess I just can't believe they're a year old."

He smiled. "This year has just flown by."

_**Monica**__**: Oh my God, he's beautiful. Thank you so much.**_

_**Erica**__**: I'm really happy for you guys.**_

_**Chandler**__**: How do you feel?**_

_**Erica**__**: I'm tired.**_

_**Dr. Harad**__**: Well, you don't have that much time to relax. The other one will be along in a minute**_.

_**Monica**__**: Chandler, you're panicking...**_

_**Chandler**__**: Yes! Join me, won't you?**_

_**Chandler**__**: It's a baby! A beautiful baby! And some other stuff I'm going to pretend I don't see.**_

_**Doctor:**__** You do know it's twins, right?**_

_**Chandler:**__** Oh, yeah. These are the faces of two people in the know!**_

_**Monica sat in the rocking chair, rocking three month old Jack and Erica. When they fell asleep, she put them in their cribs. She walked in the kitchen and was greeted by Chandler.**_

"_**Hey babe." He smiled.**_

_**She smiled back. "I have some news."**_

"_**What?" He asked, hoping it wasn't bad news.**_

"_**I'm pregnant." She said, still trying to believe it herself.**_

"_**Really?" He asked.**_

_**She nodded and he kissed her deeply.**_

**7:30pm**

Chandler gave the twins a bath while Monica got Olivia ready for bed. He got them out and wrapped them both up in a huge towel. Then he scooped them both up causing them to giggle. He took them to Monica to say good night and then he took them to get ready for bed.

He kissed them both then took them to their room to get them dressed. "Do you know how old you guys are? You're 1. That's this many." He held up on finger.

"1." Jack said.

Chandler gasped. "Yes baby that's right." He kissed Jack and put him in his crib. "Night little man."

He then put Erica in her crib. "Night princess."

"Happy birthday." He said then left the nursery.

When he walked into his and Monica's bedroom, he noticed his wife was already asleep with Olivia asleep in the next room. He got into his pajamas. Then he climbed into bed and turned the lamp off. When he laid there, he thought of one more memory.

_Chandler__: I love my wife more than anything in this world. And it, it kills me that I can't give her a baby. I really want a kid. And when that day finally comes, I'll learn how to be a good dad. But my wife, she's already there. She's a mother without a baby._

He smiled when he thought about that. Jack and Erica were great babies and he loved them so much. He couldn't imagine his life without them. He knew Monica couldn't imagine her life without them either.


	2. 2nd birthday

**Thank you for reviewing **

**May 6, 2006**

Jack and Erica grew up so much in the last year. So did Olivia who turned 1 yesterday. Now today's Jack and Erica's 2nd birthday.

Monica packed the cooler for the park and ordered the pizzas. Jack and Erica loved going to the park. It was 5 minutes from the Bings house. So they went there often. Monica and Chandler decided to have their party there this year.

Now Erica's hair was getting somewhat longer so Monica put a little bow in it.

"Are you guys ready for you party?" Monica cooed at Erica in her arms who giggled.

Chandler had Jack. He took Erica from Monica so she could carry Olivia and the two diaper bags they had. Luckily Jack and Erica were both potty trained now.

Chandler and Monica buckled the three kids in the back seat and headed to the park.

"What's that?" Erica asked. It was her and Jack's favorite question.

Monica looked out the window where Erica pointed. "A cow."

"Moo." Jack said and laughed.

Chandler laughed. "How did we get such smart kids?"

Monica looked back at her kids and smiled. "They have us for parents."

Chandler smiled and reached over to put his hand on her leg as he drove down the road.

When they got there, Olivia was asleep so Monica carried her while Chandler held onto Jack and Erica's tiny hands so they could walk.

Jack and Erica loved the swings so Chandler took them over to swing after getting the stroller for Monica to lay Olivia down in.

"He is so good with them." Rachel smiled.

Monica looked over at her husband making faces at Jack and Erica so they would laugh. "He really is. The other night during the thunder storm, Jack was a little scared so he slept in bed with us. Chandler felt bad about the girls not sleeping with us too so by the end of the night we were sharing a bed with three toddlers."

Rachel laughed. "That's cute."

Once they were done playing, they did cake, pizza and presents.

"Cake mommy?" Erica grabbed a handful and offered it to Monica.

"No baby you eat it." Monica told her and Erica took a bite.

"Someone's a daddy's girl." Rachel said, seeing Olivia on Chandler's lap. Olivia looked just like Chandler except she had Monica's eyes.

Monica nodded. "They are all three really attached to him."

"Because I'm the fun parent." Chandler joked.

Monica glared at him.

Chandler laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm kidding babe."

Once the party was over, they all went home. Jack and Erica got so many presents that it took multiple trips to the car to get everything in.

Once the kids took baths, Chandler read all three of them a story just like he did every night. Then Monica and Chandler put them to bed just like they did every night.

Monica was putting their new toys away and Chandler stopped her.

"Honey this can wait." He said and rubbed her back.

"I'm almost done." She went to bend over to finish but Chandler picked her up and brought her to the couch causing her to laugh.

"What are you doing?" She rubbed his arms.

He laid her down and kissed her. "The kids are in bed. We're alone. Cleaning can wait." He smiled.

She couldn't help but smile at him. "Please just let me finish real quick."

He rolled his eyes and got off of her. "Ok you finish and meet me in our room."

She hurried and picked up the last bit of toys. Then she went to her and Chandler's room. There were some candles lt. Chandler brought her to the bed, laid her down and kissed her on it. Clothes started coming off.

After they finished making love, they laid in bed cuddled up and talking.

"Do you think we need a bigger house? We only bought a three bed room. Jack and Erica can't share forever. " She asked.

He nodded. "You have a point. Right now, we can't really afford a new house. Olivia and Erica can share when they're older. And if we have more kids then."

She stopped him from talking. "More kids?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we would have one more. Adoption or by you getting pregnant. Either way is perfect." He said.

She smiled. "In a couple of years at least."


	3. 3rd birthday and storms

**Thank you for reviewing**

**May 6, 2007**

In the back yard, they had a sprinkler set up and a bounce house. Jack wanted hamburgers and Erica wanted Chicken salad. They both had very different taste in food. Monica made the chicken salad and Chandler made hamburgers on the grill along with hotdogs so everyone could have a choice.

"I'm hungry." Jack said when he walked up to the grill.

Chandler picked him up. "They're cooking son. Why don't you go play with your sisters, Emma and Ben?"

Jack shrugged. "Ok."

Chandler put Jack down and noticed Erica had come up to him as well. "Why aren't you playing?" He moved her wet hair from her face. She had been playing in the sprinkler.

"I like being with you." She smiled.

Chandler smiled at the little girl with light brown hair. "I like being with you too baby. But this is yours and Jack's party. Go play with your cousins. Or look." He pointed over to the sand box that he had built for them. "Olivia is playing in the sand box."

"Ok." She told him. She did enjoy playing with her sister.

Once he got Erica to go play, he walked into the house and saw Monica. He kissed her. "How is the chicken salad coming?"

She fed him a bite. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "It's delicious."

She carried it outside. They got all the kids to come to the table. Olivia sat on Chandler's lap. Erica sat next to him and Jack sat in between Monica and Chandler. While 12 year old Ben sat next to Ross and Rachel put 4 year old Emma in her lap. Phoebe and Mike couldn't make it because she was 7 months pregnant and on bed rest. Joey also couldn't make it because he was in LA becoming the star he always wanted to be.

Everyone sang happy birthday, then they ate and had cake.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Monica asked the twins as she got them ready for bed.

"Yes it was the best." Jack said.

Erica nodded, agreeing with her brother. "Yes mommy." She smiled.

Monica kissed their cheeks. "Good. I'm glad."

Monica and Chandler both tucked the kids to bed after Chandler read them a bedtime story.

Monica and Chandler were lying in bed, enjoying each other.

"Our kids are growing up way to fast." She frowned.

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm as he held her. "I know"

They heard thunder and within seconds, Jack came running in with his stuffed animal.

"I'm scared." He said quietly.

Monica motioned for him to come to the bed. "You can lay down with mommy and daddy birthday boy."

He ran over to her and she helped him up to the bed. He laid down in between them. Monica played with his hair so he would fall asleep again. He always liked that. A couple minutes later, Erica came running in the room too. So Monica also helped her up. She cuddled close to Chandler.

Soon they were both sound asleep.

"Good night." Monica said quietly.

Chandler took her hand and kissed it since he couldn't reach her lips. "Good night."

As they were falling asleep, they heard Olivia saying "Daddy, mommy." Over and over again.

Chandler chuckled. "I'll get her." He carefully got up so Jack and Erica wouldn't wake up. He walked to the next room where Olivia was in her crib and picked her up. "No reason to be scared baby. It's just a storm"

She clutched onto him and he rubbed her back. He brought her to bed and saw there was no room with Jack and Erica sprawled out. Monica had also fallen asleep with her arms around both kids. He smiled at his little family. He loved the nights where they all slept together. Well some nights. Not when they were stealing blankets or kicking him. He laid down and laid her on his chest. He rubbed her back until she had fallen asleep. Which didn't take long considering she was very tired.

When she had fallen asleep, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes ready for a peaceful nights sleep.


	4. 4th birthday

**May 6, 2008**

"How many times are they going to do that?" Chandler laughed. Jack and Erica were going around the house singing that today was their 4th birthday. They were so excited and had been asking for days when their birthday was going to be.

Monica laughed and shook her head. "They'll probably do it until they go to bed."

"My birthday." Olivia smiled. She was still happy about the party she had yesterday. Her party was a fairy party. She loved all the Tinker bell movies. She was excited that she got to have a fairy party.

Chandler picked her up. "No baby. Yesterday was your birthday. Today is Jack and Erica's birthday."

"Oh." Was all Olivia said. She loved when it was her birthday and wished it could be that way every day.

"When is our party going to start?" Jack asked.

"Yeah when?" Erica chimed in. They were both having a hard time holding in their excitement about being 4. They knew that being 4 meant they could start preschool this year and that was something they couldn't wait to do.

Monica smiled at them. "In a little while."

About an hour later, it was finally time for their party to start. The gang came over with their kids that evening once school was over for the older kids and work was over for the adults. Every year, Monica and Chandler both took the day off for their children's birthdays.

This year, they had a circus theme. After Monica and Chandler took the kids to the circus earlier that year, they loved it and that's what they wanted this year.

They had popcorn, clowns, juggling, and people doing acrobatics.

Chandler put his arm around Monica while they were watching the little show that was being put on for all the kids.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?' He asked.

She smiled at him. "What do you mean? You tell me you love me multiple times a day."

He shook his head. "That's not what I mean. You are so great. Two days in a row for birthday parties and you always put together these amazing birthday parties for our children and you're amazing for that."

She moved in front of him and put her arms around him. "I love you Chandler." Those words meant a lot to her. She knew he appreciated her but it was nice to hear.

He kissed her lips. "I love you too." He whispered.

After the party, Monica helped the twins open all their new toys. "Ok guys, you got a lot of new toys this year and you have way too much in your room. I think it's time to give some away."

Erica frowned. "Do we have to?"

"We love our toys mommy." Jack said sadly.

"I don't mean the toys you love. Just get rid of the toys you don't play with." She told them.

"Ok." They both said at the same time.

After all their toys were opened, they were able to play with them for a little while until it was time for them to get ready for bed. Once they all had their baths, Chandler read them their nightly story. Then both Monica and Chandler put the twins to bed.

Monica laid back on the bed while Chandler brushed his teeth. He looked around the corner from the bathroom at her. "You ok?" He asked then spit toothpaste out in the sink.

She yawned and nodded. "Yeah it's been a long day."

He finished brushing his teeth and then gently got on her on the bed. "Does this mean you're not in the mood?" He smiled.

She chuckled. "You really want to tonight?"

He nodded and played with her hair. "You wanna?"

"I don't know." She was so tired but in a way she wanted to.

He unbuckled her pants and rubbed where the top of her underwear was and kissed her lips. He knew just how to get his wife in the mood.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she intensely kissed him back. The kiss was deepening and he pulled back.

"Does this mean yes?" He asked.

She held his face and looked into his eyes. "Yes."

He smiled and started kissing her again through the night.


	5. 5th birthday

**Thank you for reviewing**

**May 6, 2009**

**Don't forget to read and review the story I am writing with Mondlerfan101 'Behind the scenes'**

There was a new splash park opening up just 15 minutes from where Monica and Chandler lived with their 3 children. So with the approval of Jack and Erica, that is where their birthday party would be held this year.

Monica buckled the kids in the car while Chandler got their stuff from in the house and put it in the trunk of their car.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked as they drove. After knowing her all these years, he knew when something was troubling her.

"They're starting school this year." She frowned. "Jack and Erica are going into kindergarten and Olivia is starting preschool."

He smiled and held her hand. "We can fix that."

She looked at him, not quite knowing what he was talking about. She chose to ask him later because they had pulled into the splash park. There were all kinds of kid's things. A shallow pool that had a huge pirate ship in it that the kids could climb on. The pool wasn't deep at all.

"Wow I want to be here every day." Erica said.

Chandler smiled. "We can come here more."

"Yay." They all three cheered. They went to go play with Emma and Phoebe's 3 year old daughter Sophie.

Chandler even played on the pirate ship with the kids which they loved.

"Where are Ross and Mike?" Monica asked.

"Mike had to work." Phoebe frowned.

"Ross is just in the bath room." Rachel said.

"Are you two having any more kids?" Phoebe asked.

Monica shrugged as she watched Chandler play with the kids. Then she looked back at her friends. "We haven't really talked about it."

Rachel pointed to Chandler. "Maybe it's something you should discuss."

Monica looked back at Chandler who gently played with Ross and Rachel's 15 month old son Lucas. Monica smiled. "Maybe."

Throughout the day, Monica, Phoebe would give the kids juice boxes when they would come to them for a drink

When it was time for lunch, she called them over so they could have their picnic. Everyone brought something to contribute.

Monica wrapped the kids up in towels. She squealed when Chandler came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground soaking the back of her with water.

He laughed. "I thought you should be wet too my love."

She couldn't help but smile. "Didn't plan on it." She playfully pushed him.

They walked over to a shady area once all the kids and Chandler had changed clothes. Then started eating their picnic lunch and birthday cake.

"Did you kids have fun?" Chandler asked when they were packing up from their day.

"Yes we love this place." Jack said.

"Yeah so much." Erica said.

"Can we come here every day?" Olivia asked.

"No but we can come here more often." Chandler said and grabbed Erica's hand with one hand and their things in his other and on his shoulder. While Monica took Jack and Olivia's.

When they got home the kids played with their new toys with Chandler and Olivia helped Monica start a load of laundry from the day. Then they ordered a pizza for dinner.

Once dinner was done, they watched cartoons.

"Daddy I want that puppy." Jack said referring to Clifford the big red dog.

Chandler chuckled. "No that dog wouldn't fit in this house."

"We should have a puppy." Olivia said.

Chandler tickled her. "We don't need one we have you three kids." He joked, causing the kids to laugh.

Monica laughed. "Ok kids it's time for bed." She said noticing it was now 8:30.

The kids went to go brush their teeth then Chandler read them their story for the night.

Monica asked Chandler to come to their room after putting the kids to bed for the night. "What did you mean earlier when I was upset that the kids are getting bigger and you said we could fix that?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could have another one." He said with his hand on the small of her back.

She looked at him. She wasn't expecting that. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yes. Do you want to?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Ok."

He softly pushed her on the bed. "Perfect answer."


	6. 6th birthday sleep over

**Thank you for reviewing**

**May 6, 2010**

This year, Jack and Erica invited a lot more of their friends to their birthday party. Now that they were ending their kindergarten year they had quite a bit of friends. They each invited four friends for a sleep over. Now that they were older, Jack and Erica had their own room. A couple months ago, they added on to their house making it bigger. They made the back bigger and added two extra rooms.

Chandler rolled over in bed and saw Monica getting her shoes on. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to get snacks for the kids to have tonight." She told him.

He pulled her back on the bed with him and held her. "They aren't coming until tonight. All of our kids are still sleeping."

"Not all of them." She frowned.

He smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Behave in there Cooper." They already picked out a name for their son that was due in 4 more months.

She relaxed when he kissed her neck. "I suppose I could go later."

He grinned. "That's my girl." He said and began kissing her deeply.

Monica took Jack and Erica to the store with her. They got a couple movies and some snacks. While Chandler stayed home and ordered pizza and played with Olivia.

"Are you happy about being a big sister?" Chandler asked as the two of them colored from a princess coloring book.

"Yes, I'm going to be a good sister." She said not taking her eyes off her coloring book.

He smiled. "Yes you are."

"Look daddy, we got lots of snacks." Erica smiled. They each picked out their own snacks for them and their friends.

Chandler walked over to her and Jack. "That's good." He kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday guys."

Erica giggled. "You already said that daddy."

He gently tickled her. "You're my girl. I can't tell you more than once?"

Erica kissed his cheek. "I guess I don't mind."

"Me either. There is a boy in my glass Aaron. He said his dad lives far away and forgets his birthday." Jack said sadly.

"You don't have to worry about that." Chandler told him.

A small smile came across Jack's face. "I know."

A little while later, Jack and Erica's friends came over. Erica took her friends to her room and Jack did the same with his friends after they ate pizza.

Monica and Chandler sat on the couch and talked while eating ice cream. "I can't believe they're 6."

Chandler nodded. "Either can I." He rubbed her leg. When it got later, Chandler read all of the kids a story which they enjoyed.

Then Chandler put on a dance game in on the Wii for the kids to do.

Monica laughed. "This is so cute."

Chandler kissed her cheek. "You've been on your feet a lot today."

She touched his arm. "I'm fine."

"Can you take a turn?" Jack handed the Wii remote to Chandler.

"Yeah please." The kids all said.

Chandler chuckled. "Ok." He picked a song and danced to it in a silly way, making all the kids laugh.

"All those kids love you." Monica said once everyone was in bed.

Chandler pulled her close in bed. "I never realized how much I love kids until we had our own."

She kissed him. "I must say, being a dad suits you."

He kissed her again. "And being a mom suits you. And you are the most beautiful pregnant woman I know."

She smiled. "You think so?"

He played with her hair. "I know so baby doll."

**Sorry it's short. I didn't know what else to put.**


	7. 7th birthday messed up

**Thank you for reviewing**

**May 6, 2011**

**Thank you for the idea Mondlerfan101**

Monica and Cooper were still sound asleep. Monica had been up off and on with the 8 month old infant who was teething.

"Oh no." Chandler said when he opened the blinds in the living room. It was pouring rain outside and there were no signs of it letting up for Jack and Erica's 7th birthday party.

"I'm ready." Olivia smiled. She had on her bathing suit and was ready to go to the beach for Jack and Erica's birthday.

"Sorry pumpkin. It's raining." He told her.

She frowned. "No beach?"

"Let me see." He walked over to his laptop and looked at the weather. It showed rain for the entire day. "No beach."

Jack and Erica came running into the living room where Chandler and Olivia were. "We're ready." Erica said.

"Sorry kids. It's going to rain all day so we can't go to the beach." Chandler told them.

They both frowned. "But it's our birthday." Jack said.

Chandler felt really bad. "I know kids and I am so sorry. We will go to the beach a different day. We still have cake and great food. Mommy and I will make it up to you. Ok?"

They both nodded.

Chandler kissed them both on the head. "I'll be right back." He went into the bedroom that he shared with Monica. Cooper and Monica were sleeping and Monica had her hand on his stomach as he breathed in and out.

He started closing their bedroom door again when Monica woke up and saw it was 10am. "Oh no we're leaving in 30 minutes. Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked and gently got out of the bed, careful not to wake up Cooper.

"It's raining and it's supposed to be all day." He said. Then kissed her good morning.

"Oh Jack and Erica must be so upset." Monica said.

He nodded. "I have an idea though." He put pillows all around Cooper so he wouldn't roll off, got the baby monitor then took Monica's hand and led her into the living room.

"Happy birthday kids. I'm sorry about the rain." She said and kissed them good morning.

Chandler rubbed his hands together. "Ok I know we can't have your party as planned but we can still celebrate."

"How?" Erica asked.

"We can play any game you guys want. You both get a choice and we all play as a family." He told them.

"Hide and seek." Erica said excitedly.

"And I pick a game on the Wii." Jack added.

"Ok all three of you need to get out of your swim suits and we'll play." He said and they all went running to their rooms.

Monica smiled at him. "You're an amazing dad."

He pulled her close and rubbed his nose against hers. "You make me that way babe." He slapped her butt. "As much as I love you in your robe, you should probably get dressed."

She kissed him. "I'll wear nothing but this tonight." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled widely. "Alright."

Once everyone was dressed, and ate breakfast, they played a couple games of hide and seek. On one team was, Monica, Jack and Cooper. Then on the other team was Chandler, Olivia and Erica. After they were done playing, Chandler's team won and Monica was actually ok with it.

Then they took a small break for cake and the presents that Monica and Chandler got them. Also some from Jack and Judy that they had brought over earlier during the week.

Once they were done with that, they played the Wii. This time Monica and Jack beat Chandler and the girls. Cooper played on the floor with his toys.

Monica gave Jack a high five. "Good job buddy."

"Did you two have a fun day?" Chandler asked when he put the Wii controllers up.

"Yes." Erica said.

Jack sat on Monica's lap. "So much fun."

Monica smiled. "Good now the three of you need to wash up for dinner." Monica said as the thunder still roared outside.

Olivia, Jack and Erica went to go wash up like their mother said.

Chandler sat beside her and kissed her head. "I'm glad we cheered them up."

She put her hand on his leg and nodded. "Me too."

He got up and picked Cooper up. "I'm glad you're feeling better little man."

"We have two boys and two girls like you wanted." She said.

He smiled and kissed Cooper. "I wouldn't change it for anything."


	8. 8th birthday fair

**Thank you for reviewing**

**May 6, 2012**

Monica fed 1 year old Cooper his breakfast while watching morning cartoons with Chandler and Olivia.

"Da." Cooper smiled at him.

Chandler touched his cheek. "Hi baby boy."

Olivia got up from the floor. "When are Jack and Erica getting up so we can go to the fair?" The fair just happened to be on their birthday this year. So they were going to go. They wanted the fair rather than a birthday party.

Monica looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "They should be up soon." She wiped Cooper's face and put him on the floor to play.

"Happy birthday." They all said when Erica walked into the living room.

Monica got up to make her pancakes. "Are you hungry?"

Erica nodded and sat in her mother's spot next to Chandler. After Monica made the pancakes, she called Erica into the kitchen to eat.

"Where is Jack?" She asked Erica. Jack and Erica always got up at the same time or close to the same time.

Erica shrugged. "Still sleeping I guess."

Monica frowned and walked back into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Cooper walking up to her with his hands up, ready to be picked up. She picked him up and walked over to where Chandler and Olivia were still watching cartoons.

"Has Jack woken up this morning?" She asked, hoping Jack came in there while she was cooking for Erica.

He shook his head. "No."

"I'm going to check on him." She put Cooper down and went to Jack's room. She slowly opened his door and saw he was still curled up in his blankets. She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. She softly stroked his back.

"Jack baby do you want to get up and eat some breakfast birthday boy." She said softly.

He rolled over to face her and rubbed his eyes. "I don't feel good mommy."

"What's the matter?" She felt his forehead and it felt warm.

"My nose is stuffy." He told her.

She rubbed his arm. "Stay in bed and I'll be back honey."

She went back in the living room where Chandler was ticking the kids.

He stopped and looked up at Monica. "How's Jack?"

"He said his nose is stuffy. I don't think he can to the fair." She said.

He stood up and held her hands. "One of us stays here with him and the other can take the kids to the fair."

She nodded. "Ok." She got Jack some medicine and went back to his room. "Don't worry honey, once you're feeling better we'll make this birthday up to you."

Jack smiled. "Thank you mommy."

"You and Erica are 8 today. Stop growing up." She said and fixed his hair.

"I can't." He smiled again.

She kissed the top of his head. "Get some rest. Let me or daddy know if you need anything."

He nodded and she left.

Chandler and Monica decided that she would stay with Jack and he would take the other three kids to the fair.

"I got Jack a toy frog." Erica said when they came home from the fair.

"How cool. Did you guys have fun?" Monica asked.

"Yes." Olivia and Erica said.

Chandler rubbed Coopers back. "I'm going to put him to bed."

Chandler went to put Cooper to bed, then he went into Jack's room.

"How are you feeling buddy?" He asked.

Jack put his book down. "A little better."

Chandler felt Jack's head to see if it was still hot. "Good. Do you want to open your presents?"

"Oh yes." He said.

Jack came to the living room where Erica was and they opened their presents.

"Oh one more thing Jacky." Erica said. She got the stuffed animal frog. "I'm sorry you couldn't go to the fair so I brought this back for you."

Jack took it from her and looked at it. "Wow thank you Erica."

Chandler smiled at Monica and rubbed her back. "We are raising our kids to be so sweet."

She nodded and kissed him.

**I'm watching the last episode of friends right now..so sad. **


	9. 9th birthday surprises

**Thank you for reviewing**

**May 6, 2013**

With being 9 now, Jack and Erica wanted to go to the zoo. So Monica and Chandler told them they could each bring a friend along. Before going to the zoo, they had birthday cake. Since Cooper got so messy, he had to be changed before they left for the day.

Monica got Cooper dressed for the day. "Are you ready to go see the bears?" They were his favorite animal.

Coopers face lit up. "Bears?"

Monica fastened his overalls. "Yes." She kissed his forehead and put the two year old down. Then she took him outside to the car where everyone was waiting.

"Bears daddy." Cooper said when Monica put him in his car seat.

Chandler chuckled. "Yeah buddy." He looked in the review mirror at the other kids. "Are you guys ready to the zoo?"

"Yes." They all said in unison.

At the zoo, they all walked with each other and Chandler pushed the stroller that Cooper was in.

They looked at all the animals and even fed some of them.

"I'm getting hungry." Jack said as he rubbed his stomach.

Monica looked at her phone. "It is lunch time now."

Chandler nodded. "Ok we can go eat then."

"We have to leave?" Erica asked sadly.

Monica put her hand on Erica's back. "Yes honey. We have seen everything here."

"Yeah the bears." Cooper smiled.

"Yes bud." Chandler handed him his Sippy cup.

"I had fun." Olivia said as she skipped beside her parents.

"Me too." Erica said.

"Yeah so did I." Jack added and their friends nodded in agreement.

They left the zoo and went to Subway that was down the street for some lunch.

"Are we going home now?" Olivia asked.

"Actually mommy and I have a little surprise for Jack and Erica next." Chandler said.

Jack and Erica's faces lit up. "You do?" Jack asked.

"What is it?" Erica wanted to know.

"We will go there now. You'll just have to wait and see." Monica said.

They got back in the car and Chandler drove to their special surprise. "Ok we're here." Chandler said when he pulled into the parking lot and parked in the parking spot.

"The arcade!" Jack and Erica said with excitement.

"Mommy and daddy you're the best." Olivia said.

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other then looked in the back seat at their kids. "We're glad you like this." Monica said.

They brought the kids inside the arcade and they stayed there for a few hours so the kids could play. Then when they left, they brought Jack and Erica's friend's home to their houses, then they went home. By the time they got home, Cooper was sound asleep in his car seat. Chandler got him out of his car seat and put him in his bed for his nap.

"Are you guys ready for your presents?" Monica asked when Chandler joined them in the living room.

Jack and Erica both nodded.

Chandler got their presents that were in the closet of Monica and Chandler's bedroom. There was even some from Ross, Rachel and Emma. They couldn't make it because they were on vacation. Then there were some from Monica's parents who were on their annual cruise.

Jack and Erica sat on the floor and eagerly opened their presents.

"Thank you." They said once they were finished and they hugged their parents.

Chandler helped them take their new toys out of the packages. "Now we know we got you two Gameboys but there are some rules ok?"

"What are they?" Erica asked.

"You can't play with them all day every day. You still need to go outside and play. Is that understood?" Monica asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"We will be responsible." Erica said.

"Now we can all three play together." Olivia said. She got hers the day before on her birthday.

"Yay come on Erica and Olivia." Jack said and they all three went to Jack's room to play their games together.

"How did we get so lucky?" Chandler asked as he brought Monica close to him.

She kissed his chest and put her arms around him. "I don't know but we have amazing kids."

He kissed the top of her head. "Just like they're amazing mother."


	10. 10th birthday game

**May 6, 2014**

For their 10th birthday Jack and Erica decided that they wanted to go to a Knicks game. With having Chandler for a father, they went to a lot of them ever since they were little. All of the kids were really into going.

"You're going?" Chandler asked, surprised.

Monica held on to Cooper's hand and opened the front door. "Only because it's our children's birthday."

He smiled. "Well great." He kissed her cheek and helped her get everyone into the car.

"Are we almost there?" 3 year old Cooper asked.

"Yeah buddy just a little bit longer." Chandler told him.

When they got there, Cooper sat on Chandler's lap so he could see better then Jack and Erica sat in between Monica and Chandler and Olivia was on the other side of Monica. They got drinks and snacks and were ready to watch the game.

Half way through, Cooper fell asleep on Chandler.

"This is the best ever." Jack said as the Knicks made another goal.

Chandler patted his back. "I agree son." Going to games with his kids, was something he always looked forward to and the fact that his wife wanted to come, made it that much better.

"Yeah and I bet they're going to win because it's our birthday." Erica said.

Chandler winked at her. "Me too princess." He looked over to Monica and Olivia who were watching intensely. "Are you guys having fun?" He asked.

9 year old Olivia nodded with a mouth full of hotdog.

"Yes Chandler. I don't know why I never come." She said.

At the end of the game, the Knicks had won by 10 points.

"That was the best game." Erica said in the car on the way home.

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other, they were glad they made another birthday great for Jack and Erica. Just like they tried doing for all of their kids. By the time they got home, all four kids were sound asleep in the back seat. So Chandler and Monica carried them inside and put them in their beds.

"We'll just do presents when they get up." Chandler said when he wrapped her in his arms.

"Ah a little while of time for ourselves." She smiled.

"Mhm." He rubbed her arms. "And I know just what we can do." He rubbed her back under her shirt.

She smiled against his lips when he kissed her again, this time she deepened the kiss which let Chandler know that she was in fact in the mood. So he pulled away from her, took her hand and led her into their bedroom.

A couple hours later, they were all in the kitchen ready for presents and cake.

When the presents were opened, Jack and Erica hugged their siblings and parents to thank them for their gifts.

"Now you call your grandparents and your aunts and uncles to thank them for what they got you." Monica said.

Jack got the phone and began dialing. Then he put it on speaker so Erica could talk as well.

"Why wasn't Aunt Rachel, Uncle Ross and Emma here anyway?" Erica asked.

Monica got the cake out of the refrigerator while Chandler got plates. "Because Emma is going to be a big sister any day now and your Aunt is so uncomfortable that she doesn't want to go anywhere."

Erica frowned. "That doesn't sound fun."

"Always remember that. Pregnancy is no fun." Chandler told her.

Monica chuckled. "Ok cake time." She put the cake on the table and then put the candles on it. The cake was chocolate and strawberry icing. Something that the kids all loved equally.

Chandler put the candles in and lit them. Then they all sang happy birthday.

As everyone ate cake, Chandler put his arm around Monica. "We sure do have amazing kids."

Monica nodded. "The best."


	11. 11th birthday

**Thank you for reviewing**

**May 6, 2015**

"Are you kids ready to have some fun?" Chandler asked his now 11 year old twins.

Erica nodded.

"I am so glad you suggested laser tag." Jack said.

When Jack and Erica couldn't decide what they wanted to do, Chandler suggested they go do laser tag for their birthday and it was something that would be fun for the whole family.

"Where's Cooper?" Monica asked as they all stood by the door ready to go.

"I thought he was playing in his room until it was time to go." 10 year old Olivia said.

"I'll get him." Monica said as she handed Chandler her purse. She walked into the 4 year olds room. "What are you doing little man? We're leaving?" She asked when she saw him laying down.

He held his stuffed animal close. "I don't feel good mommy. My nose is all runny."

She walked over to him and felt his forehead. "I think you have a cold. You can't go today baby."

Cooper frowned. "But I want to play."

Monica smiled. "I know you do but you're sick so you need to get better. And when you're better maybe daddy can take you back. How about I stay home with you today?" Monica didn't feel right about leaving her children with a babysitter when they were sick.

Cooper nodded.

"Ok I'll be right back." She rubbed his back and walked out of the bedroom. When she returned, everyone was still by the front door ready to go.

"Where's Coop?" Chandler asked.

Monica took her purse from him. "Cooper is sick. He has a cold. So I am going to stay home with him."

"Do you have to?" Jack asked.

"Yes I'm sorry but I can't leave him with anyone when he's sick. I'll have your cake, presents and dinner ready for the two of you when you come back." She said and kissed her kids on the head.

"Ok mom." They both said.

Monica gave Chandler a kiss. "Keep a close eye on them."

Chandler chuckled. "Yes Mon I know. I have watched them before."

When they got there, since Chandler had to stay with the kids, the four of them stayed on one team. They played against some other people and ended up winning.

"That was amazing." Olivia said once it was over.

Chandler gave all three of them a high five. "You kids did great. Do you want to stop for a slushy on the way home?"

"Oh yes oh yes." Jack said as they got into the car and the girls nodded eagerly.

While they were gone, Monica put the cake on the table and set their presents up. She even put a Happy 11th birthday banner up. She also ordered pizza when Chandler called saying they were on their way home.

Monica walked into Cooper's room to check his temperature once again. He only had a slight fever. It wasn't bad. "Daddy and your brother and sisters will be back soon. Do you want some pizza?"

Cooper shook his head. "I'm still full from the soup."

Monica covered him up. "Ok get some sleep then baby."

When they got back, the kids told Monica all about how they won the game. Then they ate pizza, opened presents and ate some cake.

When it was all done, Jack and Erica hugged Chandler. "Thank you for such a great day." Erica said.

"Yeah thank you. We had a blast." Jack told him.

Chandler smiled as he hugged his kids. "You're welcome.

When they went to their rooms to enjoy the new things they got and Olivia went to her room to play it just left Monica and Chandler in the living room.

"I feel like a horrible mom for not being there today." Monica said.

Chandler wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "You're not a horrible mom. You're a great mom. Your little boy was sick so you stayed home to take care of him. Jack and Erica understood that."

Monica looked at him. "They did?"

Chandler nodded and kissed her cheek. "They did." He got the hair out of her face. "You're an amazing mom which makes me love you that much more."


	12. 12th birthday

**Thank you for reviewing**

**May 6, 2016**

For their 12th birthday, Jack and Erica couldn't agree on something to do together. So they decided to do something separate this year. Jack wanted to go camping with Chandler, Cooper and his best friend from school Noah. And Erica wanted to have a spa day with Monica, Olivia and Emma.

Monica sat on the bed while Chandler checked his bag that he had packed.

"What are you girls doing at the spa?" He asked as he looked through his bag. He wanted to make sure he had everything he needed.

She leaned back with her head on the headboard. "We're getting massages, getting our nails done and then going out to dinner after. It's going to be so relaxing."

"Very nice." He zipped up his bag and sat with her on the bed. "I'm going to miss you tonight." He admitted with a slight frown on his face.

She smiled. "I'm going to miss you too. What are you going to do on your camping trip?"

He rubbed her leg as he talked. "Roast some marshmallows, have some s'mores, go swimming in the lake that's right there and maybe rent some four-wheelers that they have."

"Please be careful if you rent four-wheelers." She said.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about babe." Chandler took his bag to the front door where Cooper's and Jack's bag sat, ready to go.

"Ok Jack, Erica it's time for presents." Monica said and led them to the dining room where the presents sat neatly on the table. Erica's in one neat pile and Jack's in the other.

The guys went on their camping trip while the girls went to their spa day.

"Do you know how to set a tent up?" Jack asked.

Chandler studied the directions. "I sure do."

"Are you sure daddy?" Cooper asked as he drew in the sand with a stick.

Chandler put the instructions down and picked up pieces of the tent. "I am positive. Before it gets dark, you boys go get wood for a fire while I put this together. Oh and Jack make sure you keep a close eye on your brother and stay close."

"Ok." Jack said.

It took Chandler a while but he got the tent together. Then he started a fire. They ate their dinner. Chandler picked up deli sandwiches on their way to the camp site. Then they had s'mores.

"Can we have this every night?" Cooper asked with marshmallow all over his face.

Chandler chuckled and wiped his mouth off. "I don't think so buddy."

Monica and the girls were in a room getting massages.

"This is amazing." Erica said.

"I miss daddy." Olivia said. M

Monica frowned. "Don't worry honey, he will be back tomorrow."

"Promise?" Olivia asked.

"Yes I promise. They will only be gone one night to go camping." Monica told her.

After their massages, they got their nails done. Then they went to red lobster. Erica's favorite place to eat.

"Can Emma spend the night?" Erica asked when they were walking to the car to go home.

"Sure, if it's ok with Aunt Rachel." Monica said and pulled her phone out of her purse to call her.

Since Rachel said it was ok, they went to get Emma's things then back home.

Monica laid in bed, unable to fall asleep without Chandler. The time he was in Tulsa was the last time they had been apart at night. She closed her eyes with another attempt to fall asleep when she heard her phone go off. She picked it up and saw it was a text from Chandler. That said:

Mon, I can't sleep. Are you up?

She replied: Yeah, I can't sleep either.

They texted back and forth for about an hour. Chandler even texted a picture of Cooper cuddled up close to him in their tent. Jack and his friend were in the other one. And Monica told Chandler about Olivia missing him so much. After talking, they were both able to fall asleep, knowing they would be able to sleep in each other's arms the next night.

**Sorry it's short. This felt like a good place to stop. Please don't forget to review this chapter. Also, if there is anything you want to see in upcoming chapters, let me know.**


	13. 13th birthday

**Thank you for reviewing**

**May 6, 2017**

This year, Jack and Erica are turning 13 and they both couldn't be happier to be teenagers now. They were especially happy that this would be their final year of middle school.

6 year old Cooper came in the bathroom where Chandler was shaving. "I'm ready for the beach." The beach was his favorite place to be.

Chandler laughed when he looked at him. Cooper wore his swimming trunks, goggles, water shoes and a snorkel. "Well look at you buddy. Did you get dressed yourself?"

He nodded with a smile. He was very proud of himself. "Come on."

"Hold on, we need to wait for Aunt Ross and Rachel to get here." Chandler said.

"And Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike and Uncle Joey and his girlfriend Laura." Cooper finished.

"Yes." Chandler washed the extra shaving cream off his face.

"Can I shave?" Cooper asked.

Chandler picked him up and turned the bathroom light off. "When you're older son."

Monica stood in the kitchen and put snacks and drinks into the cooler.

"I can't believe I'm 13 now." Erica smiled.

Monica frowned and put her arm around her. "I know, my baby is growing up."

Erica laughed. "It's not like I'm moving out."

Monica kissed her forehead. "Oh I dread that day."

Chandler peaked his head around the corner of the kitchen. "I hate to break up this heart to heart but everyone is here now. Are you guys ready?"

"Yes." Erica said.

Monica closed the lid of the cooler and turned around. "Sure am."

Once they were at the beach, the kids built sandcastles and played in the shallow part of the water while the adults sat on towels and talked.

"My bathing suit is coming un done." Olivia said when she walked up to her mom.

"Come here baby." She tied it for her and re applied sun block. "There you go."

"Thanks." She said and ran back over to her siblings and cousins.

"So what news do you have for us Joey?" Chandler asked and put his arm around Monica as she moved over to sit between his legs.

"Laura and I are getting married." Joey said and kissed his fiancé on the cheek.

Everyone's mouths fell open. They didn't expect Joey to settle down. He had too much fun going from woman to woman without a care in the world and no commitment.

"That's great." Chandler said and everyone congratulated the two of them once the shock wore off.

"How does it feel to have two teenagers?" Rachel asked.

Monica looked at her kids then back at her friends. "It's hard to believe. Next year, Olivia will be a teenager too."

Chandler rubbed her back and kissed the back of her head. "It will be ok babe."

Monica sighed. "I just want them to stay little."

"We still have Cooper who is little and we could always try for another." Chandler smiled.

Everyone looked at Monica, waiting for her to answer Chandler.

She leaned back in his arms and rubbed his leg. "We'll talk to later."

After the kids played in the water for a while, they came up to where their parents were and opened presents and had cake. Then after all the adults and kids built a sandcastle, the kids played in the water for a little while longer.

"So are we all going to meet at the restaurant in an hour?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes." Monica said as she put the now cleaned off sand toys in the beach bag.

Everyone went home, took showers and met at steak n shake for dinner.

"Thanks for a great birthday." Erica said on the way home.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun." Jack added.

Monica and Chandler both smiled. They loved when they made their kids birthdays so great.

"You're very welcome." Chandler said.

Once they were home, after watching a little bit of TV, all the kids were tired after a very long day and they went to sleep.

In bed, Chandler rubbed Monica's back under her white silk night gown. "I still would like an answer on the baby thing.

Monica rolled over to face him and rubbed his cheek. "I love our kids and I love you but we have teenagers. I couldn't imagine starting over again."

He played with her hair. "But it would be a baby."

She smiled. "I know but we have 4 kids now. I don't want anymore. I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Ok I understand."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."


	14. 14th birthday

**Thank you for reviewing**

**May 6, 2018**

This year for their 14th birthday, Jack and Erica both wanted to go on Grandpa Jack's boat. Jack and Judy Geller were on their yearly cruise. So Monica called them and asked if it would be ok. Naturally they said yes.

"Is the alligator going to get us?" Cooper asked.

Chandler chuckled and fixed the hat on the 7 year olds head. "No son. We're going to be safe in the boat."

Monica was in the kitchen, getting lunches together and putting them in the cooler. "You two are 14 now. I love that you still want to spend time with us."

Erica smiled as she painted her nails a light pink color. "You guys aren't like normal parents. You're really cool and awesome and we love being around you."

Monica stopped what she was doing and came over and kissed Erica. "I love you."

Erica hugged her. "I love you too mom."

"Where is your mom?" Chandler asked as he put the cooler in the back.

"Kitchen." Jack said.

"Mon honey, we're ready to go?" He called out, walking into the kitchen where he saw Monica crying. He walked over to her and brought her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Our kids are teenagers and they still love being around us and spending their birthdays with us." She said.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah it's pretty great. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

They went to Monica's parents and got into the boat.

"Oh I can get a tan with this great sun." Olivia said.

Monica reached in the bag and pulled out suntan lotion. "Not without this." She handed it to Olivia.

They ate all kinds of fruits and chicken sandwiches.

"Are you two having a good birthday so far?" Monica asked.

"Yes. We love this." Erica said.

"Yeah it's awesome." Jack said as he looked at all the fish swim by.

After a while, the kids got tired of being in the hot sun. So then Chandler and Monica took them to the store so Jack and Erica could each pick out something they wanted. They had presents at home for them but the twins were getting older and getting harder to shop for.

Erica picked out the 'How to lose a guy in 10 days movie' and Jack picked out a Mario Brothers video game.

When they got home, they had cake and opened their presents. Then for dinner, the gang came over to celebrate with them. Monica cooked a huge meal. She made shrimp, steak, rice, green beans, rolls, macaroni and cheese. Also chips and cheese dip as an appetizer.

Chandler walked into the kitchen and rubbed her back. "It smells amazing honey."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Once it was done, they decided eating in the backyard would be a good idea. There was a slight breeze, and shade. In the back there were plenty of tables and chairs for everyone to sit in.

"So Erica, do you have a boyfriend?" Emma asked.

Chandler looked over at Erica. "You're 14, that answer better be no."

Erica chuckled. "Don't worry daddy, I don't have one."

Monica put her hand on his leg. "What are you going to do when she starts dating?"

"I don't even want to think about it." He frowned.

**Sorry it's short. That just seemed like a good stopping point**


	15. 15th birthday

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Also thank you Mondlerfan101. I had no idea what to write next.**

**May 6, 2019**

Chandler crawled into bed, next to Monica and kissed her lips to wake her up. "You never sleep in. You ok?" He asked in a soft voice.

She kissed him back and opened her eyes. "I don't want today to happen." She frowned.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Honey, whether you like it or not, Jack and Erica are 15 today and they are getting their learners permit." They had taken their drug and alcohol class the day before and they both passed it.

She pulled the blankets over her head and Chandler pulled them off. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"All this reminds me is that they're growing up. Olivia gets to do this next year and Cooper can in 7 years." She said.

"Our 8 year old is nowhere near driving." He took her hands and helped her up. "Get ready because Jack and Erica are excited about this."

She sighed. "I suppose." She stood up and Chandler slapped her butt, causing her to jump as she went to the bathroom.

"Are we going yet?" Erica asked Chandler when he walked into the living room.

"Your mom is getting ready now." He told her.

"I want to drive too." Cooper said.

"Not yet little man." Chandler said and ruffled his hair.

Cooper laughed and smoothed his hair out.

Once Monica was ready, they got in the car and left.

"Did you guys study really good?" Monica asked when they pulled into the parking lot.

"Sure did." Jack said.

"Yeah and we quizzed each other." Erica said.

They walked in and registered then the lady behind the counter gave them both test papers. Then Jack and Erica went to sit at tables to take their road test.

"I hope they do well." Monica said nervously.

Chandler grabbed her hands to keep her from rubbing them together. "They are both competitive like you. They have spent a long time studying for this test."

"I can't wait to do this next year." Olivia smiled, looking around at everything.

Monica put her hand on Olivia's back. "Please don't be in such of a hurry to grow up baby doll."

A little while later, Jack finished and passed it. He was able to get his permit. Then a couple minutes after that, Erica was finished and passed her test as well. They both had their permits now and they were both really excited about it.

"Can we go driving right now?" Erica asked.

"Sure." Monica and Chandler said at the same time.

They went home and Monica got her car keys. Cooper and Olivia were both nervous to be in the car with beginner drivers so they both went down the street to Ross and Rachel's house.

Monica took Jack while Chandler took Erica.

They went driving for about an hour, then both met back at home. Jack and Erica both went inside, both proud of their first time driving. Monica and Chandler were both last to get out of the cars.

"How did Erica do?" Monica asked and leaned up against her car.

Chandler walked over to her and leaned against her car as well. "At first she was a little nervous and kept pushing the break but then she got more comfortable and actually was pretty good. What about Jack?" He asked.

She took a deep breath before beginning to talk. "At first he was doing a good job for a beginner but after he started getting more comfortable behind the wheel, he started going faster. So I kept having to remind him to slow down and watch how fast he was going." She told him.

Chandler sighed and took her hand. "Then it looks like we have quite a bit of work to do with these two."

She nodded as they were walking to their house hand in hand. "We sure do."

He opened the front door and let her go in first. "What do you say we get Cooper and Olivia and let Jack and Erica open their presents, eat some dinner and have some cake."

She kissed him on the lips. "Sounds good."


	16. 16th birthday

**Thank you for reviewing**

**May 6, 2020**

Ever since the kids were babies, Jack and Judy Geller would put money aside for them every year so by the time they all got older, they would have money. So today, on Jack and Erica's 16th birthday, they wanted to get a car. So Chandler and Monica went out and got them a car each.

Jack and Erica were both excited to get cars.

"Now there are rules you two." Monica said with her hands on Cooper's shoulders.

"What kind of rules?" Erica asked.

"If you get a ticket or if you rear end someone then you lose car privileges. The amount of time depends on how bad it was or how much the ticket is. You must also keep your grades up this upcoming school year. Oh and you need to be home by 11 every night." Chandler told them.

Jack and Erica both agreed that it sounded fair.

"I want to go for a ride." Olivia smiled.

"Oh me too." Cooper said.

"Sure." Jack said and took the keys from Chandler.

"Be careful with them in the car with you." Monica advised.

"Yes mom." Jack smiled. "Oh I can finally go pick up Lauren." Jack said referring to his girlfriend.

"No sex Jack." Monica reminded him.

Jack blushed a little. "Ok mom."

Chandler handed Erica her car keys. "Thank you baby for not dating yet."

Erica giggled. "I love you dad."

Chandler kissed her forehead. "I love you too baby girl."

"And go the speed limit." Monica called out when they were both in their cars.

Chandler put his arm around Monica's waist.

"They will be 18 in two years." Monica sighed.

Chandler smiled and looked at her. "We have two years left with them but for now we're kid free." He walked in front of her and held her waist. "We can make the most of it." He kissed her lips and then her neck.

She put her arms around him. "I like the sound of that."

Chandler picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. When they got there, he shut the door with his foot and gently put her on the bed. They started kissing aggressively and throwing each other's clothes off.

"We're back." Cooper called out when they came home a couple of hours later.

"Did you guys have fun?" Monica asked.

Cooper held out his ice cream home. "Erica bought me an ice cream cone."

Monica touched the back of his head. "Well that was very nice. Did you say thank you?"

Cooper nodded his head and began licking his ice cream cone once again.

Jack walked in a couple minutes later with Olivia and his girlfriend Lauren.

"Mom, dad I invited Lauren over for our birthday dinner. I hope that's ok." Jack said.

"Certainly." Monica smiled and walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking a dinner that she has been planning for weeks.

Olivia followed her into the kitchen. "Do I get a car next year for my 16th birthday?"

Monica opened the oven and took out the roasted chicken. "Yes honey."

Olivia smiled and clapped her hands together. "That's the best news ever."

Monica chuckled. "Can you go tell everyone dinner is ready please?"

Olivia nodded and went to tell everyone.

They ate, had cake and opened presents.

"This was the best birthday ever." Erica said and hugged her parents.

"We're glad you enjoyed it." Chandler told her.

Jack hugged them too. "Thank you for everything."

"You kids deserve it." Monica said and started carrying dishes to the sink, followed by Chandler.

"You have been quiet since the kids went to bed. Is everything ok?" Chandler asked that night as they laid in bed together.

Monica lifted her head from his arm and looked him in the eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this when we have two 16 year olds, a 15 year old and a 9 year old but I think I'm pregnant again."

Chandler's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Monica nodded, not saying anything.

"Go take a test." He smiled.

"Why do you look so happy about this?" She asked, she knew she didn't want to start over with another baby and she didn't want 5 kids.

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Having a baby with you would never be a bad thing sweet heart."

Monica smiled, suddenly feeling better about the possibility of them having another baby. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll go take a test." She went in the bathroom, took the test and Chandler set the timer for 3 minutes.

When the timer went off, Monica slowly got up from Chandler's embrace on the bed and went in the bathroom followed closely by Chandler.

"What does it say?" Chandler asked anxiously.

"Negative." She said relieved.

He brought her into a hug and kissed her.


	17. 17th birthday

**Thank you for reviewing **

**May 6, 2021**

Today Jack and Erica are turning 17. They both insisted on going to sing karaoke this year. Being that Cooper was a 10 year old boy, he did not find this idea fun at all. So he decided to have a sleepover at Ross and Rachel's with her son Nick. Erica chose to bring her boyfriend James and Jack brought his girlfriend that he's still seeing for a year now, Lauren.

Chandler walked into the kitchen to see where Monica was. They already did cake and presents. Erica got some cds, shoes and jewelry and Jack got some video games, a new laptop because his broke and basketball tickets for him and Chandler to go see a game.

"Where's your mom Olivia?" He asked.

She put her cellphone in her pocket. She's in the car with Jack and Erica and their significant others waiting on us." She said.

Chandler put his arm around her as they walked to the car. "Promise me you won't date."

Olivia chuckled. "Dad seeing how you acted when Erica and James started dating, I'm a little scared."

Chandler smiled. "That's my girl." He kissed her cheek and got in the car.

"Thank you for being nice to James daddy." Erica said when they got there.

Chandler smiled when she hugged him. "I'll be nice to him unless he hurts you."

Erica kissed his cheek. "It's ok you don't have to worry about him daddy." She said and walked back over to her boyfriend.

It was Olivia's turn to sing and they watched her.

"You going to get up there babe?" Chandler asked and touched Monica's butt.

She took a deep breath as she thought about it for a moment. "Sure I'll go up there."

He smiled. "Are you wearing a bra this time?"

She laughed and hit him playfully. "Yes."

Chandler said that he wanted to go up there last after everyone else was finished. So once Monica had sang, Chandler went up there. First he sang a song to Olivia, Jack and Erica. A song that he had sung to them since they were babies. That was called 'You are my sunshine.' He was glad to see the smiles on their faces as he sang.

Then everyone clapped, thinking he was done until he started talking in the microphone again.

"Now I want to sing a song to my beautiful wife, Monica." He said.

Monica smiled. He had never done something like this before and she was happy to see what he was going to sing. He sang 'Amazed.' By Lonestar. Tears filled her eyes as she listened to him. He always sang to their kids over the years but she never realized how good he sounded until now.

She hugged and kissed him when he came off the stage. "What was that for?" She asked, not being able to stop smiling from ear to ear.

He kissed her nose then took a step back to really look at her. "Because I love you."

She smiled and hugged him again. "I love you too."

Once they were done singing and eating a bunch of food, they went home. Monica put her hand on Chandler's back while he watched Erica say bye to James and Jack say bye to Lauren.

"Honey they are just saying good night." Monica said.

"Yes but a lot could still happen you know. I want to make sure he doesn't try anything on Erica."

She smiled and shook her head. "Do you really think James is going to try something with Jack right there?"

He sighed. "I suppose you're right."

A couple minutes later, Jack and Erica came in and hugged their parents.

"Thanks for tonight." Jack said and Erica nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah we had the best time." Erica said and walked happily to her room.

Chandler waited for Jack and Erica to get to their rooms before turning his attention back to Monica.

"I have something to ask you Mon." He told her.

She took a deep breath, wondering what it could be. "Ok." She said not knowing what to say.

He took her hands into his. "I want to renew our vows."

A smile spread across her face. "You do?"

He nodded. "More than anything."

She put her hands on both sides of his face. "Then let's do it."


	18. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you guys liked this story.**

**May 6, 2022**

Monica and Chandler decided to do something big for Jack and Erica's 18th birthday. Monica was very pleased to hear that both Jack and Erica would stay at home until college started this fall. Or that was their plan a couple weeks ago, now graduation is coming up.

Monica and Chandler decided to take Jack and Erica on a weekend cruise to celebrate them becoming 16. Erica wanted to bring James but Chandler couldn't stand the thought of what would happen. Jack wanted to bring Lauren but again, the answer was no.

"This cruise is amazing." Erica said while they were all swimming.

Jack was unusually quiet.

"Are you ok Jack?" Monica asked.

"You know how Lauren and I have been dating for 2 years now?" He asked.

Monica's hands went to her mouth. "Oh no did she hurt you?" She was prepared to help her oldest son with his first heart break.

"No it's not that. Since I was able to get a job and she has one too and since we are both going to the same community college, we wanted to get an apartment together." Jack said a little nervous of how his parents would react to his news.

"What?" Monica asked in shock.

"Are you sure it's what you want?" Chandler asked.

Jack nodded his head. "It is."

Chandler smiled. "Then congratulations."

Monica hugged Jack. "If she breaks your heart, she and I are going to have problems."

Jack chuckled. "I love you mom."

She kissed Jack's cheek. He was now taller than her. "I love you too son."

11 year old Cooper got out of the pool and went to the edge. "Mom, dad watch this." He said and held his nose, ready to jump.

Monica and Chandler both gave Cooper their full attention. He jumped and did a front flip before landing in the pool.

"Did you see me guys?" He asked, proud of himself when he came to the surface.

"We did buddy." Chandler said and high fived Cooper. "You did a great job."

"You sure did." Monica added.

"Olivia get in." Chandler said, splashing a little water at the 17 year old.

Olivia squealed when the ice cold water touched her. "I will but right now I'm trying to get a sun tan."

"Oh come on, you're tan already." He splashed her again. This time he did it harder, making her soaked.

"Ok that's it." Olivia stood up and jumped in the pool and started splashing Chandler.

Soon everyone was splashing each other.

Monica and Chandler booked two rooms that conjoined each other. Jack, Erica and Olivia had one room but Chandler kept the key so they couldn't just leave. And he could open the room that joined their two rooms anytime he wanted. Then he, Monica and Cooper shared a room also.

"I want to sleep with the big kids." Cooper said that night as he laid in his big bed that he has all to himself watching cartoons.

Chandler had his arm around Monica as they lay in bed together.

"No buddy sorry. Besides they'll probably be up late and keep you up kiddo." Monica said.

Cooper sighed. "I suppose. I wish you had another baby after me."

"4 kids is quite enough." Chandler told Cooper.

**That fall after Jack and Erica moved out…**

Jack walked in the house with Lauren. Monica and Chandler hugged both of them.

"I missed you." Monica said, not letting go of Jack.

Jack smiled. "You saw me two days ago."

Monica still held onto him. "I know but that's too long."

Lauren handed their small puppy to Cooper. "Thank you guys for watching him while we're gone."

"Be safe." Monica said.

Jack put his hand on Monica's shoulder. "It's ok mom. We are just going to the beach."

"I don't care how old you are. I'm still going to worry about you." Monica said.

"I like this dog. We're going to go outside and play in the back yard." Cooper said once Jack and Lauren were gone.

Before Monica or Chandler could say anything, he was gone.

"I want a baby." Monica frowned.

Chandler smiled and rubbed her arms. "Honey, we have two kids out of the house, one going next year and an 11 year old."

"Exactly, they are all growing up and leaving us." She said and hugged him.

He played with her hair as he held her. "It will be ok honey. We still have 7 years with Cooper and we still see Jack and Erica all the time. I'm sure we will see Olivia all the time also when she moves out."

Monica lifted her head from his shoulder. "You always know how to make me feel better."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I try baby."

Later that night, Chandler and Cooper went out to get dinner. That left Monica and the dog home alone. Monica smiled when Erica and James walked through the door. "Oh what a surprise." Monica smiled and hugged them.

She could see the worried look on Erica's face. "Everything ok?" Monica asked and sat on the couch with them.

"Please don't be mad but I'm pregnant." Erica said softly.

Monica's eyes got big. "You're what?" she asked, still trying to process it.

Erica looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

James put his arm around her. "Don't worry Mrs. Bing I'm not going to leave her and I have a job."

"I can't believe this." Chandler said later that night. "I thought we taught her safe sex."

Monica sighed. "I know but sometimes things happen."

Chandler didn't know what to think right now but he wanted Erica to get a college degree before this happened. Although, she did promise she would stay in school.

**May 15, 2023**

Monica, Chandler, Jack, Lauren, Cooper, Monica's parents, and James' parents sat in the waiting room, waiting for James and Erica's son to be born.

"What is his name?" Monica asked 14 hours later as she held the baby with Chandler right beside her.

"I wanted to name him Chandler Joseph and we could call him CJ." Erica said.

Chandler smiled big. "That means the world to me."


End file.
